Dry Your Tears
by Oceansportrait
Summary: *Sequel to: So In Love With You* Chris Benoit and Molly Holly have a wonderful relationship, but something threatens to tear them apart. Will they be able to come out in the end, their love stronger than ever or will they drift off in different paths?


Dry Your Tears

Summary: Chris Benoit and Molly Holly have a wonderful relationship, but something threatens to tear them apart. Will they be able to come out in the end, their love stronger than ever or will they drift off in different paths? *sequel to: So In Love With You*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, I'll be watching your match from the back, good luck." Molly Holly kissed Chris Benoit on the cheek. 

"Awww, don't you just make the cutest couple? You guys are the perfect couple, next to me and Rob of course." Lita laughed, wrapping an arm around Rob Van Dam's waist.

Molly hid her embarrassment; she still wasn't used to the compliments received ever since she had started dating Chris. Chris merely smiled momentarily squeezing her hand to make sure she was all right. Molly nodded and hugged Chris before letting him go. 

"You big silly, you'll have to go out there or Vince might not let you have the days off." Molly giggled as Chris made a face at the mention of the owner of WWF's name.

Molly turned her attention back to Lita and Rob after Chris had gone to his match, but saw that they were already distracted with each other. 

"Um..I'll see you guys later." Molly slipped away.

She walked away smiling; watching Lita and RVD until she suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, are you all right?" Molly tensed when she realized it was Edge who she had collided with.

"Molly, how are you?"

When Molly studied him suspiciously, he held his hands up saying, "Hey I was just asking how you were, nothing else."

She visibly relaxed. "I'm great, you?"

"Molly, can't we be friends?" Edge blurted out, as if he had it on his mind for some time.

"Why?"

"Because…because..I miss when we used to hang out together." Edge said, trying to find the words to explain.

Molly's eyes softened as she watched Edge trying to figure out what to say. Even though Edge had cheated on her, what's not to say they couldn't stay friends, it was better than losing someone and making an enemy.

"Well then let's start right now by watching the show together, that is if you don't have plans?" Molly hooked her arm with his.

"Not at all, I wouldn't want do anything else than to hang out with Molly Holly." He joked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris finished the match, making his way back to Molly's locker room.

"Hey Molly, what do you say we…" His voice trailed off when he saw Edge in Molly's room.

Chris grabbed Edge by the arm pushing him against the wall. "What are you doing here?" He turned to Molly. "Did he hurt you?"

Molly tried to get Chris' grip to lessen as she cried out, "No, he was just here to watch the show with me."

He let go so quickly that Edge was caught by surprise, falling to the ground, holding onto his arm.

"Then if you two are having such a good time, you don't need me to be the third wheel. I'll see you later Molly." Chris walked out of the room before she even got to say a word.

Molly sat back down on the seat, speechless. Chris was always so understanding, always one to stop and get the full story before making a judgment, she wasn't sure why he was doing this.

Edge put a friendly arm around Molly's shoulder reassuring her, "He'll come around Molly, just give him some time. I know if I was with you and saw you with a guy, I would get jealous too."

"Chris will come around, you're right…" Molly cried on his shoulder, the hurt of how Chris treated her was almost too much to bear.

Edge smirked as he held Molly in his arms.

__

This was easier than I thought, I always knew Chris wasn't too bright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge had offered to drive her back to the hotel, since she had come to the arena in Chris' car.

Once they had checked in, they got on the elevator. Just as they got off, Molly spotted Chris, talking to Hurricane near the end of the hallway.

"Do you think I should talk to him?" Molly whispered to Edge.

"Maybe you should give him time…"

Molly shook her head. "I know Chris, he'll be too shy to come up to me and apologize, I should make the first move."

Molly went up to the two men. She tapped Hurricane on the shoulder.  


"Hey Molly, here to see Chris?" Hurricane teased.

"Um…yeah." Molly blushed.

Chris cut in; "Well I don't want to talk with you."  
  
Molly looked up at Chris sharply, pain evident on her face. She walked away before Chris could see her eyes filled with tears.

Hurricane looked on at Molly's disappearing figure. "What's going on between you and Molly?"

"I caught her with Edge."

Hurricane stared at Chris in surprise. "You mean, you caught them kissing?"

"No…they were sitting there together, watching tv."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"They were probably doing something…just I wasn't there to see it."

"I don't see what you're so upset about. You should listen to what she has to say, before you go ahead and think up of what you think she could have done. Don't you trust her?"  
  
Chris knew Hurricane was right, but he had been hurt too much in the past to give anyone a second chance. "Hurricane, you're my friend, just trust me on this okay?"

Hurricane sighed, he didn't like what Chris was getting himself into, but he respected his rights. "Sure man, I just didn't want you to do anything you'd learn to regret."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly was blinded by her tears as she walked back to Edge, her heart heavy as if the world had suddenly turned upside down against her will.

"Try again later Molly, he'll listen, just give him some time." Edge reassured her.

Molly shook her head. "I'm not sure…I was so sure before he'd listen and understand but now, now it's different."

"What's different Molly?"

"Everything, and I don't know how to make everything right again."

"Molly, look at me." Edge tipped her chin up so her eyes gazed his. "You're a very special woman. You're beautiful, talented and most of all you're thoughtful. If Benoit can't see that, then he's an idiot. Molly, you deserve someone better, someone who understands you."  
  
"And who understands what I'm going through?"

"Me." He leant in, his lips pressing against hers.

Molly hadn't resisted at first; her mind seemed just a haze. When she became aware that she was with someone that wasn't Chris, she gently pushed Edge away.

"I'm sorry Edge…maybe if it was a different place, a different time. I'm just not ready, everything with Chris…" Molly's voice trailed off.

Edge touched her shoulder. "I understand, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes."

"That's not what I….."

"As long as it takes Molly." Edge brushed a strand of blonde hair that had fallen onto her cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll see you later Edge." Molly stood outside of Edge's hotel room, ready to go back to hers.

"Same to you Molly."

Molly was about to leave when she turned to face Edge. "Edge I just wanted to say…thanks for everything, I know I'm not exactly the greatest friend since I'm so worried about what's happening with me and Chris."

"Friends help friends Molly. I'm only doing what you would have done for me." Edge smiled.

Molly returned a weak smile of her own, before walking off leaving Edge wondering how long it would take to break the barrier Chris had built around Molly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly awoke in the middle of the night when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who would be up at this kind of time?" It read 2AM on her watch.

She looked through the small peephole. It was none other than Chris.

"Chris, what's…" Molly didn't get to finish her sentence as Chris pushed open the door, stumbling in.

His hair was disheveled, his eyes unfocused, it didn't take her long before she realized Chris was drunk.

"You're drunk Chris, what are you doing here?"

"Molly….you're so pretty.." Chris backed up, tripping over her bed.

"Chris, you're drunk and in no position to be going anywhere, now go back to your room to get some good night's rest. You probably won't remember any of this in the morning."

  
"Sure I will…I'm not drunk….Molly, only maybe a few whoa—" He staggered back down.

Molly got a hold of Chris' arm, leading him to her door. "We'll talk tomorrow okay? When you're nice and sober."

"Molly, I'm sober —"

Molly shut the door on him, knowing a drunk Chris wouldn't resolve anything at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Molly pushed the button for the elevator. She was supposed to meet Edge down stairs at the lobby, and this was the only way to get there. When the elevator doors opened, she was taken aback by Chris, who was also on the elevator.

She was almost about to step back and wait until he got off, but decided she should be able to go where ever she wanted without being afraid that Chris was there. Molly got in just as the doors closed.

She saw that the switch was already turned on so that it went directly to the lobby, she stood back. Molly wasn't sure at all what she should do, she couldn't bear the silence that would stand on for another 14 floors.

Molly turned to Chris just as he did her.

  
"Listen, I –"

"Molly, about –"

They said at the same time.

Molly looked away, her face flushing. "Go ahead, you can go first."

Chris nodded. "Molly about yesterday, I'm not sure what I did, but I was drunk. I remember going to your room but everything else was a blank. More importantly though, I'm so sorry for everything Molly. I can't believe I ignored you in the halls yesterday, I guess I've always been just a little self-insecure when it came to relationships. I've never gone out with anyone as special as you, I just don't know how I should act, I sometimes feel like I don't deserve you at all…"

She fell into his arms, the familiarity and the warmness filling her heart. "I forgive you Chris, just promise us we won't fight ever again."

"I would promise that if I could, I would probably promise you the moon if I could," Chris said. "I can't promise that we won't fight but I'll promise you we'll always make up afterwards. Always. I love you Molly, how could I not?"

"I love you too Chris, more than I've ever loved anyone."  
  
Molly's lips found his, her body molding into his as if two pieces of a puzzle put together.

The elevator opened just then.  


Edge was waiting for Molly in the lobby but had gotten impatient, so decided to wait for Molly just outside the elevator.

When the elevator opened, Edge looked up, shocked to see Molly and Chris…together.

"Guess you and Molly aren't hooking up anytime soon," Hurricane whispered as he passed by, Hurricane was happy for Molly and Chris, they really were meant for each other, Hurricane knew Chris would go through and apologize to Molly.

His mouth dropped, he didn't know how Hurricane was able to see through his plans. Edge walked off angrily, not even bothering to tell Molly there had been a change of plans.

"That's weird, Edge told me to meet me right around here," Molly looked around, but Edge was no where in sight.

"Maybe he forgot." Chris said.

"Maybe…."

"Well how about we spend a day together, just you and me? We can go on a picnic, moonlight ride, your choice." Chris suggested.

"Well let's get to it." Molly smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly stood outside of the restaurant, shivering. She hugged her body to try to get some warmth. Chris had just gone back inside the restaurant to pay, saying he would be right back.

Outside, it was quiet, very different compared to the busy atmosphere inside the restaurant. There were hardly any people out on the road, and the ones who were were just driving by.

As the wind crept past, she seemed to be in wit's end. She felt like someone was watching her, but that was ridiculous, there was no one out here and not at this time of day.

A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to momentarily tense in fear.

Molly turned slowly, afraid of who it might be. 

"Hey Molly, just thought I'd say hi. I was just at the store right across from here and when I saw you I thought 'why not say a friendly greeting'" Edge grinned.

Molly's fears eased. "You scared me Edge, I didn't hear you coming."

"Really? Sorry about that, next time I'll make sure I'll walk a little louder," Edge joked.

"Sorry Edge but this really isn't the best time to be talking. I just don't want Chris to see us and get the wrong impression again…."  
  
"So now you can't talk to friends just because Chris might get jealous? Are you sure about this?" Edge asked in disbelief.

"I love him too much to jeopardize the bond I have with him, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"I'm here for you Molly if you need anything, you know that." Edge backed away to his car, driving away as Chris walked out of the restaurant.

"Was I gone too long Molly? You're not cold are you?" Chris wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No you weren't gone long, I'm not cold now that you're here." Molly snuggled up against him, watching out of the corner of her eye, the disappearing sports car in which Edge drove away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks had passed since then, since those two weeks, Molly began to notice Edge slowly begin to change. At first she hadn't suspected anything, figuring it might have been family problems or maybe even the fight he had with Christian. But it became clear it was something much more than that when Edge slowly became withdrawn, walking around as if curtains were drawn in his eyes.

"Hey Edge, are you okay?" Molly asked concerned one day when she realized there must be something more going on than what Edge was showing.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not sure it's just that…you've been acting strangely I just wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong, nothing you wanted to speak to someone about?"

"No, nothing." Edge left Molly leaving her more confused than ever before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the taping, Chris had walked Molly back, right near the steps they reached an end.

"I'll talk to you later Chris," Molly pecked Chris a kiss on the cheek.

She started the short walk to her hotel room. She heard footsteps. Molly turned around, "Chris? Is that you?"

No answer. Molly shrugged, must have been the floor above her. Molly reached her door, the room would be empty since Amy, her roommate had gone to a club with Jeff and Matt. She reached into her bag, trying to find the small card key. When she couldn't find the small card, she put the bag on the ground, looking through all the pockets to find what she was looking for.

"Molly."  
  
She dropped the card key.

"Edge, I told you not to do that," Molly looked visibly shaken, she wasn't sure what she needed to be scared over, she just felt that something quite wasn't right.

"Sorry…I was just wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure, come in." She didn't think much over his appearance, thinking that he had come to tell her what was wrong.

As soon as she had closed the door, Molly made Edge sit on the bed, Molly finding a small stool chair, dragging the chair near the edge of the bed.

"What brings you here Edge?"

"Molly I need you, now more than ever." Edge seemed to be pleading, but his eyes were empty.

"Of course Edge, you know you'll always have my shoulder to cry on." Molly said, concerned for her friend.

Edge said nothing else, wrapping his arms around Molly.

She patted his back, as would any friend, but when she realized he wasn't releasing his grip on her, she tried to push him back.

"Edge? What are you doing, please let go." Molly struggled under his grasp but found he was much too strong.

"Molly, we'll be together forever…"

Molly knew Edge was not his usual self, but she never realized there was something more psychologically wrong with him.

"Edge, please let me go, you're hurting me."

When she saw words weren't getting through to Edge, Molly slapped him. "Are you crazy Edge? What's gotten into you?"

Edge only looked at her with a blank look in his eyes, nearing closer to her. Molly tried to back away but her back only reached the walls, she let out a small scream of terror and fear.

The door broke open right then, Chris attacking Edge.

Molly, if it had been any other day and if it was any other person, she would have run up to Chris, trying to stop the violence, but all she could do was lay there, with her back to the wall, tears of relief washing down her face.

Chris threw Edge outside, slamming the door.

"Are you okay Molly? I heard you scream, I was so scared when I thought you were hurt…"

Molly shook her head, crying on Chris' shoulder. "No you got here just in time. Edge…he was the fun-loving friend one second then it was like he was a totally different person the next."

"We should call the cops."

"No." Molly said fiercely, wiping away her tears. "Whatever Edge needs help in, we can help him. Give him a chance Chris."

"After what he tried to do to you? The only thing I owe to Edge is the beating of his life."

"Can you stay with me tonight, just for tonight? I'm not sure if I could sleep if I was alone." Molly was shaking, still trying to digest everything.

"Anything for you Molly. As long as it takes, I'll stay with you. As long as it takes."

Molly froze when she heard what Chris had said.

__

The very same words Edge had said to her just before he had changed.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea for you to stay with me, I'll be fine."

Chris seemed confused at Molly's sudden change. "Are you sure?"

"Definite, now go, I'll talk to you later." Molly left a lingering kiss on his lips, leading Chris out, shutting the door quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This plan is really going to work you think?" Chris asked.

"Well, you're only going to confront Edge with the following. I swear, I've seen Edge trailing you two for the last couple of weeks. I thought it was kind of unusual in the first place, but when I told you, you didn't know anything about it. You should definitely find out what's going on." Hurricane said.

"Should Molly be there?"

"Makes the chances greater that Edge will come. I think the whole reason Edge's been following you two is because of Molly. I'll tail behind just in case anything happens."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


__

Meet me near the woods, after the taping

-Chris

Molly had found the note pinned on her gym bag when she had come back from her match.

She found a warmer sweater, pulling it on. She stepped outside, shivering. The night air seemed cold, the night silence.

"Chris?" Molly whispered, squinting to try to identify the shadows.

"Molly, you made it."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Nevermind, let's start walk, I feel like I was in the arena forever with the conference with Vince."

They fell into step as they walked along the edge of the woods.

Molly heard a scuttling of leaves right next to them. She stopped, pointing over to the nearest bush. "I think I hear something Chris, think we should check it out?"

"Don't bother, let's talk." Chris lead Molly away from the bush, knowing that Hurricane was hiding, if Molly found Hurricane, the whole plan would have been ruined.

"Chris, about what happened yesterday, I'm really sorry. I don't know what got over me, it's just..something you said reminded me of someone I really didn't want to remember," Molly admitted.

"I know you mean well Molly, it's okay."

Molly halted, touching her hair as if she was looking for something in particular.  
  
"Chris, I'll be right back, I think I dropped my hairpin back where we walked."

Chris nodded, "Be careful."

Chris looked around to make sure Edge wasn't around, as soon as Molly had left.

He touched his head when he realized something metallic pressed against his temple.

"Move one muscle, say goodbye to your life." Edge was holding a gun to his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly pretended to concentrate on the ground, but in reality she had wanted to go find out what the noise was that was coming from the bush.

She parted the leaves, not sure what to expect, but when dark eyes met her baby blues, she parted her lips to scream, but was only able to stifle a gasp.

The person seemed startled also, immediately jumping up from the bushes.

"Hurricane?" Molly recognized.

"Busted." Hurricane mumbled.

"Why are you hiding in the bushes?"

"Uh..well…you see I…"

Both Hurricane and Molly looked at the trail at the same time when they heard something or someone fall to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Edge, you really don't want to do this. We can work this out, just put the gun down." Chris said, afraid to move, not sure what Edge was capable of doing.

"No we can't work this out. This has gone beyond being fixable. You're going to pay." Edge hissed into Chris' ear.

Chris hoped that Molly wouldn't come back alone, he didn't want Molly to get hurt. "Everything can be worked out." Just then he saw a light passing through; a surge of hope went through him. All he needed to do was yell for help…

"Don't even think of yelling, this gun can kill you before you could even get out a word."

  
Chris tried to get the gun away from Edge's grasp. He was one second off as Edge pistol-whipped him into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chris!" Molly cried out, bending over to see if Chris was all right.

"Step away from him Molly, because I wouldn't want to do something I would regret." Edge pointed the gun at the unconscious Chris.

Molly backed away, she needed to buy as much time as possible and the only way she could think of was to follow his orders. Hurricane had told her he would hide, phoning the police on his cellphone. All she needed to do was keep both herself and Chris alive until the police arrived.

"Please Edge, let me and Chris go. Chris might be really hurt, he needs medical care right away."

Edge sneered. "And you think I care? I don't care about anyone Molly; you should know that by now. But I have come to care for…you."

Molly blinked, as if to see if this was a nightmare. Why the police hadn't gotten here already, that question ran through her mind. She couldn't wait much more, hearing his lies, just too much. She thought up of an idea just then, praying that it would work, it was her only hope, if her plan failed, she would put not only herself but Chris on the line as well.

"Edge, I'll stay here…with you. If you let Chris go. He doesn't mean anything to me, you mean more to me than anyone I've ever known." Molly lied through her teeth, praying that he would believe her.

"If you loved me more, then why are you with Chris?" Edge's voice was filled with uncertainty.

"I was only buying time. I wasn't sure how you felt for me. But now I know…do you still want me?" Molly felt sick to her stomach, having to say what was the complete opposite of her heart.

Edge's eyes became warm, as he embraced her. It almost made Molly regret what she was about to do. Almost.

She kneed him, taking his gun away from his grasp. She pointed the gun at Edge.

"I'm sorry Edge, I really am." Molly closed her eyes; she had never used a gun before, never thought she would have the need to. She closed her eyes, before pulling the trigger. When only a click echoed through the trees, she opened her eyes. Molly realized that the gun still had the safety lock on. Molly looked up in disbelief, was her only chance of saving Chris and herself gone? Edge grabbed the gun from her, flinging the metallic into the woods.

"You disappointed me Molly, I would have expected much more from you. For a second there, I actually though you loved me, that you were worthy of my love. Then I realized, you're nothing but a whore. People like you just say anything to get their way don't you? Well you're going to be one less person people have to worry about in this world." Edge wrapped his hands around Molly's delicate neck, not releasing his grip.

"Please..please…" Molly pleaded as she began to feel her lungs burn.

Edge suddenly dropped to the ground, almost falling on top of her.

"What…?" Molly's mouth widened in surprise.

Behind Edge's fallen figure was Hurricane, with Edge's gun in his hand.

The blood was seeping through Edge's shoulder; it seemed Edge had fallen unconscious.

"I can't believe..I never thought…I shot him Molly." Hurricane's eyes clouded over with tears, he threw the gun next to Edge's body, he never wanted to see the gun in his sight again.

"This was the only way Hurricane." She went to gently hug him. 

"Molly, I think I hear the ambulances coming, I'm going to go and tell them where we are."

Molly let go of Hurricane, bending towards Chris.

"Chris? Are you awake?"

Chris groaned, clutching the back of his head. "What happened? It feels like I just got run over by a mach truck."

"You got hit by Edge." Molly answered.

"Where is that son-of-a-bitch?" His eyes sharpened as he remembered the events that had happened at what seemed like a few minutes ago.

"Hurricane saved me by shooting Edge."

Chris felt comforted that everything was over, and that things would go back to normal.

He suddenly heard a noise coming from near them. He looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

The gunshot went off deafeningly as Edge pulled the trigger.

Chris looked down at his chest, blood already staining his shirt.

Molly screamed, grabbing Edge by the collar. "Why dammit, why?" It was no use though; fore Edge had made his lasting statement, one that would forever change Molly's life before he passed away onto the afterlife.

"Molly," Chris whispered hoarsely, finding that anything above a whisper would take too much strength.

Molly crawled back to Chris, taking off her jacket, using it to help keep warmth.

She hoped beyond hope that he would make it, just only a few minutes, that was all it would take for the ambulances to make their way, to save Chris.

Chris held Molly's hand as if her hand was his life preserver to earth. "Molly?"

"Yes Chris?" Molly whispered back.

"I'm just glad that," Chris coughed feeling the blood salty on his lips. "I'm glad that…that when I leave earth, I know you'll be safe. You won't have to worry about Edge, that's one good thing coming out of this."

Molly had tears streaming down her face, her hands soaked with Chris' blood. She clutched his chest, trying to stop the blood from flowing, but rhythmically it kept on falling to the ground.

"Don't say things like that Chris, you're going to make it, I know you will! The ambulance will come any minute and you'll be all right." Molly pleaded, trying to keep Chris awake.

He turned to Molly, smiling. "Molly, the past few months I've been with you..have been the happiest in my life. I never knew true love until I met you. I'm glad that it's all going to end when I'm in your arms."

His eyes felt heavy. He didn't want to fall asleep, to concentrate on Molly's beautiful face and her words of hope but he couldn't keep them wide open any longer, he was tired of fighting the sleep that threatened to overpower him. 

__

I'll close my eyes for just a second. Just a second…just a second….

"Everything's going to be ok baby. Just hold on…." Molly fiercely hugged him to her, maybe, for the last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


End file.
